The strange, unexpected encounter
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Castle is going to the bar and meets there Jim. They become friends and later they discover something...
1. Chapter 1

**Hee guys, this is my first ff. ****I have read much stories and want to write one my self. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anyother of the character.**

**The ****strange****unexpected****encounter**

It was a beautiful Saturday evening and Castle was bored. Alexis was away for a sleepover and Martha was with Chet. That's why he decided to go out. He grabed his stuff, telphone, pocket and jacked, and went out. After thirty minutes walking Castle was really thirsty and went to bar. He orded a beer. There was a men sitting beside him.

"Hi, I'm Rick"

"Hi, I'm Jim" said the men besides him and he continued "Are you here often? Because I'd never seen you before."

"No, it's my first time her I don't go often to a bar. I'm more the restaurant-type" Rick told him

"Ah, I see" said Jim and looked to the television where a base ball game on "do you ever watch an base ball game?"Jim asked

"No I don't have there much time for but I like watching it"

"Okay, I never miss a game"

"I don't understand a lot of actions because I don't know the rules, that's also a reason why I don't watch it"

"I can learn or at least tel you the rules"

"That would be great"

So get Jim and Rick in a convesation. They watched the game togeter while Jim told Rick everthing about the game and the rules. After the game they talked still talked about the game for hours. They both where almost drunk when Rick looked at his watch.

"Oh, Ill got to go. Have work tomorrow actually today."

"I't Sunday. Where do you work then?" Jim asked

"I work with the police"

"Okay, I get it. I know more people who work there."

"Okay but I really have to go. I had a great evening"

"Yes, me too. Ill see you around"

"Yeah, you will. Maybe we can come next week again. Watch another game and talk about it" Rick said

"Yeah, great idea. At the same time and place?" Asked Jim while he looked at his watch "I should get going to"

"Yes" and the two walked out the bar "See you next week" said Rick

"Yes, you will."

The same morning.

Rick woke up. He tought about the bar and laught. He looked at the clock and the stood 8:30. He was late so he came out of his bed and took a short shower, dressed himself and head it over to the precint. He made a short break to bring coffee for Beckett and take one for himself. Once at the precint and out of the elevator he greeted Ryan and Esposito merrily but walked straight to Beckett.

"Good morning, detective" he said happy

"Hi" Beckett said and did one eyebrow upwards.

"What? Can't a men be happy?"

"Sure, he can. But not this happy"

"Why not?"

"Because it's suspicious" she said

"Why that? I had only a great night" he said and he did his shoulders up

"Aha, a great night he"

"Yeah, I was out and into a cafe and I get intouch with an men. We had talk the hole night about base ball because we saw the game togeter and he told me everthing he knows about it"

"Oh, good for you" Beckett said while her phone rang after she'd hang up, she said "We've got a case"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is more! I hope you like it. I have already an idea for the next chapter and hope that I can work it out fast. **

**The Strange Unexpected Encounter **

Chapter 2

_Jim POV_

It was the next Saturday night. Jim was going to be ready for his dinner with is daughter, Kate. They where going to her favorite resaurant. He hadn't seen his daughter in months. So he was verry happy when she called him. Jim locked the door from is appartment. He took a taxi to the restaurant. Walked into it and whent to there regular table. He waited a few minutes before Kate walked in. He was there always earlier then she.

"katie" he said when she saw him, she walked towards to him. The hugged and they both sat down.

"How are you?"he asked

"I'm fine, and you?"

"The same. You called becaus you needed to talk. So shoot" He said

"How did you know? I didn't say I needed to talk. I only called you"

"I know when you cal me at 3am that you need to talk"

"Okay, you see I have this friend at word, Castle" Kate started

"Yeah, you told me about him"

" Okay, first he was really annoying and childisch, but now he helps and is really good in it."

The ober came by to take their oder and after that kate continued.

"He is a great asset to the team. He is also really good with Ryan and Esposito. Sometimes I forget he isn't really a cop. That scares me, what if I really like him"

"What is so scary then? You desive to be happy"

"Is't scary, because he is world famous. I don't want to be hurt. If he likes me as much as I like him and we gif it a shot. What if he leaves me? It's a big risk"

"Everything in live is a risk" Jim said

Their food arrived

"Not giving it a shot, is also a risk. It the risk that you regret that you never have gif it shot."

"But what if I'm to late? What if has anyone else?"

"What i was saying is, that everyting in live is a risk and that makes living fun. Sometime you make the wrong choise but most of the time you make the right one or you can change it"

"I think you right"

"that's my girl but I have one question thougt" He said

"shoot"

"why do you thing you're to late? Is he seeing someone else?"

"No, I don't know why I'm thinking that. I think it's because he can get everyone he wants." Kate said

"Okay" Jim said with a smile "and if I where you and you sure he likes, what by the way everyone knows because he's following you around for almost two years now and I can tel you that doesn't every men, I would gif it a shot"

"thanks dad" and she gave him a kis on the cheek

There food was up and Jim must actually already being in the cafe.

"I got to go, a friend is waiting" He said

"Okay"

He paid and they left the restaurand. They walked stil togeter for a little while and then hugged.

"You can cal me whenever you want, you know that right?"

"Yes, dad. I know that."

"I love you and see you soon" Jim said and gave is daughter a kis

"love you too." Kate said and they walked away form each other. He to Rick in the cafe and she to her appartment. Luckily for Jim the cafe was not far from the restaurant becaus he was already late. When he walked into the cafe he saw rick already sitting with two drinks.

"Hi, sorry I'm late"

Rick looked his way and gave him his drink "Hi, it doesn't matter."

"I was with my daugter, she had a little problem"

"Oh, I know that"

"So you have kids?"

"Yeah, one. Also an daughter. She's sixteen"

"Okay, the mine is thirty-tree. Do you want to see a picture? She is only much younger on the picture than she is today" Jim said

"Sure" Rick said and Jim gave him the picture. Rick saw a beautiful woman around the twenty. She had brown almost black long hair and intence green eyes.

"Do you have any picture of yours" Jim asked

"of course" Rick said and he gave Jim an photo of Alexis.

Jim looked at the picture and said. "She is beautiful"

"Yeah, yours too"

"Thanks, it's only that he very old is"

"May I ask why he is so old then?"

"Since my wife died, she never made a photo again" He said

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't now and it's my one fault"

"Why do you think that?"

"After my wifes dead, I told her that she looked a lot like her mother especially in pictures. Since then she looked differend to her photo's" He told Rick

"I don't think it's your fault at all. You told her the truth and that's a good thing"

"I think your right" Jim said

After that they talked a long time about their daugters. They talked about all the funny and good time they had with their daugters. After a while it was late, not so late as before but still late, and they where going home. This time with each others telphone-nummer in case they needed the otherone or just to ask to do something togeter.

* * *

_Rick POV_

The next morning.

Rick hadn't sleep well because he felt sorry for Jim. So he went to the precint because he had to talk to her about last night. When he was there Beckett wasn't there. That's why he called her.

"Beckett"

"Hi, where are you? I'm at the precint and you aren't her"

"I'm at home didn't I told you had a day off today?"

"No, you didn't"

"Oh, sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Ill see you tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow" Beckett said

He hung up and went back home. At home he went straight to his office and took is laptop. He wanted to write but he kept thinking about Jim. After a few hours he called Beckett again.

"Beckett"

"Hi, it's me again" Castle said

"What this time? I have a day off, you know?"

"Yeah, you told me that."

"So... why do you call me for the second time on my day off?"

"Because I need to talk to you"

"What for?" Beckett asked

"Can I come to you or you to me?"

"Why? Just tel me over the phone"

"No, I want to tel you in person"

"Okay? What's going on?"

"It's about yesterday night. I was with my friend again and... I need to talk to anyone about it and I trust you the most. Please" Castle said

"Okay, is Remy's for lunch okay?"

"Great, see you then"

"Bye" and she hung up

He felt relieved. He walked upstairs to te bathroom for a shower. When he came out and was dressed he looked at the clock. He was almost to late. So he went as fast as he could to remy's. He was very nervous but he needed to talk to someone and was glad that it was Beckett.

**The end is not how I thought it would be. I hope you wont mind. Ill update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Strange Unexpected Encounter **

Chapter 3

_Rick POV_

When rick finally arrived at Remy's. Kate was there already. As He expected. She sat at a table in the back. He walked towards to her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late"

"I almost thought you would not come anymore"

"Hey, I always come. Certainly, if I need to talk to someone and that someone is you" Rick said with a smile

She laughted and asked then "Okay, well why did needed you to talk to me, what not could wait untill towmorrow?"

"You know I have a new friend, right?"

"Yes. you talk every Sunday about him, since you met him" She answered

There came a waiter along.

"Can I take you're oder?" The waiter asked

"Yes, sure." He answered and asked Kate"What do you want?"

"Ill take a cheesburger with french fries" Kate said

"And do you want some thing to drink?" The waiter asked

"Yes. A Cola" Kate said

"Okay, and you?" The waiter asked Rick

"The same, please" Rick said

"Okay, it will be here in a moment" And the waiter walked away

"Back to my friend. He lost his wife" Rick told her

"Oh" she said and thought about her own father"

"and he has a thougter"

"Okay"

The waiter came along with there food and gave it to Rick an Kate and he walked away again.

"He told her that she looked a lot like her mother especially in pictures."

That did her really think about her an her father "So?"

"Now she never make pictures because she looked differend to them and now he thinks that it's his fault. It does him really much pain"

It did her really, really much think about the conversation once with her own father. She even thought that for a moment that that her father was how rick talked to, but that's imposible because her dad had to know that it was Richard Castle how he talked to and if he had, and then he had called her "I understand that" kate said preoccupied.

"Yeah, me to. But what I wanted to know is. Of I had done the right thing to tell him that it wasn't his fault"

"I think you did the right thing. Because he only told her the truth. He said what was in his mind and I think it is stupid off his daughter that she never made a picture again. I can imagine in how much pain she put him. Only because he told her the truth." She said angry

There looked Rick from up "Are you alright? I didn't mean to make you angry"

That woke her up out off her thoughts "Oh, sorry. It make me thought of someone" She said when she eat her last french fries

"Okay" he said doubtfull "I think where done here don't you think?."

"Yes" Kate said

"So shell we go?" Rick asked

"Yes"

Rick paid and together they walked out side.

"Thanks for listening and you greatfull opinion" he said with a smile

"That is where friends for"

"Yeah"

"Oh, I got to go"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" He said while she walked away

* * *

_Kate POV_

The conversation with Castle did Kate remind of her and her dad. It did her think about how much pain she put her father in. Then she thought _What if I made a Picture. Only for him._ _That would him make happy. Than has he a newer picture of her._ _That's a great idea_ she thought. She walked quick to a photo room. Made a few pictures and walked to her dad's house. When she stood in front of his door she didn't know what to say it. _"I made a picture from me to you" NO!. _Maybe _"I have made a picture and I thought you maybe wanted to have it" NO! _Then she knew what to say. She knocked on the door and her dad did open it.

"Hi dad"

"Katie" He sad with a big smile

"Dad, I have made a picture for you because I now know in how much pain I put you, throught never made a picture again. I'm so sorry" Kate said when she gave him the photo

"It doesn't matter. I happy that I have one now" Jim said while he gave his daughter a hug and let her in "What made the difference and why now?" Jim asked and let her in and close the door.

**I hope you liked it. I have already an idea for the chapter. I think that they find it out in that chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth**** chap. I have said that they find it out in this chapter but I thought it would be beter to know how it comes to the there. I hope don't mind and you like it. In the next they will find it out promise. This is more a start for the next chap. **

**The ****strange****unexpected****encounter**

Chapter 4

_Rick__ POV_

Every Saturday night in the last couple of weeks, saw Rick and Jim each other. They become friends, really good friends. They told each other alsmost everthing about their family, daugters and work but Jim still didn't knew that Rick was a world famous auther. It's weeks after the first time the two had talked about their daughters and Rick hadn't forget it. Also Rick hadn't froget the talk to Beckett. He really appriciated it.

It was a beatiful Sunday morning. He thought about the night before. Normally they had made plans for next week, same time, same place, but Yesterday night was different, they hadn't made plans to meed at the cafe. No they had made plans at Ricks house for a friendly poker-game. Rick would ask some colleagues.

Rick rose up and was going immediately to the precint to ask Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Montgomery and Beckett of course. He was really early so only Beckett was at the precint. He walked straight to her an gave the coffee he brought for her.

"Hi" He said while he sad down

"Hi, you are early" she said wen he gave her the coffee "thanks"

"No, reason. I though I have a early start to my day"

"Okay, but we don't have a case yet"

"Okay, I have maybe a reason. I want to ask you something" he said and got closer to Beckett

"Yeah" and she got also closer to him

"Do you something on Saturday night around nine O'clock?"

"No, why?"

He said back and said "I'm having a poker game and I thought you should come with Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and montgomery"

She also sat back "Okay, but only because I cane take you"

"I wont be so sure about that and I invited my new friend the one where I told you about and about his daughter. He is actually the reason of the poker-game"

"Yeah, I know. I really excited to meed him. He became such a good friend in such a small time for you" she said

"Yes, he is and I am glad that I met him" after that Esposito came into the precint and Rick walked to him

"Hi Espo, are you doing on Saturday night?"

"Hi, No"

"So now you are"

"Okay, but what am I doing than?"

"Poker. With me, Beckett and Jim, a friend of mine and I'm going to ask you're partner montgomery and lanie" Rick explaind

"Okay, I am looking forward to it" Esposito said while Montgomery stept the precint in

"I'm ganna ask him"Rick said while he walked away

"Hey sir" Rick said while he walked towards montgomery

"Yeah Castle" Montgomery said and stopped

"Are you free on Saturday night at nine o'clock?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel to poker? With the nomal group an a friend of mine?

"Yes, sure. Ill be there" the captain said before he walked into his office

"Great" and he walked back to Beckett. Who sat on the phone. Before he could sit down he heard Beckett say "We've got a case" and together they walked away. The hole trip to the crime scene Rick talked about the poker game.

"Hi Lanie, what do we've got?" Beckett asked

"false alarm, this junkie here lay on the groud over there. Some skater came along saw him and called us" lanie told them

"Not again, this is the thirt this week. Lets go guys" Beckett comanded

"Wait, three times in a row? And I have to ask Lanie something"

"Yes tree times but not in a row and we don't have time for that I have paper work to" Beckett said

"It takes only one second" He said and turend himself to Lanie

"Lanie, are you Saturday night free at nine o'clock? I have a poker game with the gang and a friend off mine"

"Great idea, ill be there"

Back at the precint, Rick saw that Ryan and Esposito where in the breakroom "I'm going to ask Ryan, ill be right back"

"Hey guys" Rick said while he walked into the breakroom

"Hi Castle" They say at the same time

"Ryan do you something on..." at that moment Ryan interupt him

"Saturday night? No."

"How did you know?" Rick asked

"I have a partner. Who has already been invited, you know. About what time?"

"Around nine o'clock"

"Okay, ill be there" Ryan said

"Great"

"Castle, we've got a case" He heard Beckett calling

"Okay, I hope only this time not a false one" he said and walked to Beckett while Esposito and Ryan where beck to their own case.

**To be Continued**** (Soon)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is The Last Chapter! Enjoy Reading it!**

**The ****strange ****unexpected ****encounter**

Chapter 5 and last

It was the poker-game Saturday night. Rick was very exceded that everyone get to meet his new friend, Jim. There was a knock on the door when Alexis just needed to go. She had a party at a friends house and would stay there the night. Rick was just dressed and came downstairs. Alexis did the door open.

"Hi, you must be Jim. I'm Alexis, Rick's daughter" and she stook her hand out

"Yes, I'm Jim. Nice to meet you" Jim said and shook Alexis hand

"Nice to meet you too. Come in. I want to stay longer but I got to go."

"Till tomorrow, sweetheart" Rick said

"Bye dad. Bye Jim. I'll see you another time" and she walked away

"Nice girl" Jim said to Rick

"Yes. Do you want something to drink? A beer? A red or white wine?"

"A beer sound great"

"Okay, the others will be here any second" Rick said and walked to the kitchen grabed the beer and walked back

"Here it is. Shell we sit down?"

"Yes, sure." Jim said while there was another knock on the door

"I'll take it, you sit down" Rick said

"Hi" Montgomery and Ryan said at the same time

"Hi, guys. Come in"

"Are we the first ones?" Ryan asked

"No, Jim is here already" Rick answered

The two man walked into Castle loft.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Yes sure" The two said at the same time again and the tree walked to Jim

"Ryan, Montgomery this is Jim, Jim this are Kevin Ryan and Roy Montgomery. I'll got you you're drinks" Rick said and walked to the kitchen and came back with beer and wine. He sat it on the table and the four men felt into a conversation, when Rick had ta go to the toilet. Rick was just there, when there was again a knock on the door.

"I'll got it for you" Jim said

"Thank you"

Jim opened the door and there stood Lanie and Esposito.

"Hi, come in. I am Jim"

"Hi, I am Lanie and this is Javier" Lanie said

"Hey, Esposito and Lanie. I see you have met my friend" Rick said when he walked into the room

"Yes, we have" Esposito said

"Come in" Rick said

Ryan stood up when he saw the two "together?" he asked

"We just shared the cab" Esposito said

Everybody walked to the couch when the last guest arrived. There was the knock.

"I'll take it" Rick asked and walked to the door. The others felt into a conversation when Castle opened the door.

"Come in" He said to Beckett, together they walked to the others. Rick introduced Jim to Kate "This is..." When Rick werd interupt throught Beckett

"Dad!"

"Katie?"

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"I'm by my friend Rick" Jim Answered

"You're good friend is, Castle?"

"Wait, that's you're dad?" Rick said

"Wait, Castle? You're Rick Castle, the auther?" Jim asked disbelifed

"Yes, You're Beckett's dad?" Rick asked also disbeliefed

"You guys are friends?" Kate asked

"Yes" Rick and Jim said at the same time. At that moment the others came around

"And you guys didn't now each others last names?"

"No" The two said at the same time again "We've never ask"

"Wow, wow. Wait" Lanie said "Is there a problem?"

"Yes" Rick, Kate and Jim said

"You guys are friends, right?" Lanie said

"Right"

"You're father and daughter, right?

"Yes"

"So what's the problem?"

"I didn't know that Castle had met my father and I certainly didn't know that they where friends" Kate said a little angry

"I didn't know he was Richard Castle" Jim said

"And I didn't know my new friend was Jim Beckett and so the father of Kate"

"Now you do" Lanie said if there was nothing going on

"It isn't that simple, Lanie" Kate said

"Why not?"

"I just heard that my father and Castle are friend and what if they had talked about me!"

"And I told everything I felt for Kate to her dad!"

"And I told everything about life, wife and almost about my daughter to the guy how likes her and how she likes"

"Oh, I think I that it beter was if I had stayed out of this. But that's to late" Lanie said

"Yes I thing it was beter" Kate told Lanie

"Sorry"

"It doesn't matter. I only heard that my partner likes me and that he met my father. What I didn't know and that they are friends. What I never could have thought"

"Almost the same for me" Castle said and smiled at Kate about the first thing she said

"I think, I beter can go" Jim said

"No, Castle here had you invited as a friend, and to get to know his friends. We are that. I think it's the best to stay"

"Yes" Ryan Esposito en Montgomery said

"I think Lanie is right" Rick said "What about you, Kate?"

"Yes, I think so too"

"So let's poker" Esposito said

"Yes" Lanie said when they al walked to the poker table "But I think you al know it al along" She continued

"Why do you think that?" Kate asked

"I'll explane. One: How could you not now that he is Richard Castle? He is a world famous auther" Lanie asked Jim

"That's what I am asking my self now too" Jim told

"Two: Castle talked to you about Jim and his daughter. You said self that it did you think about you're own dad. So you knew it already. You only thought that it was imposible" Lanie told Kate

"You're right" Kate said

"Tree: You have seen a Picture from Kate, when she was younger. You had to know it was her because she isn't much changed" Lanie said to Rick

"The picture looked a lot like Kate, yeah" Rick said

"So you al knew it al along you only didn't put the peaces together" Lanie said

"If you say it so then, yes" Rick said

"Yes" The father and daughter said at the same time "I think you right"

"I'm always right, don't forget that" Lanie told everybody. They al laught about it. "So let's poker"

"Yes" Said Montgomery and Jim

"finally" Esposito and Ryan said

But Kate and Rick said nothing they only looked into each others eyes and felt warm inside.

**That's is! This was my first FF! I loved writing it! I hope you liked it as much as I did. I will write again, if I have an great idea. **

**-xox-**

**E.**


End file.
